Tuesday
by Dandy in the Aspic
Summary: "You know what day it is?" Kaidan raised his eyebrows, as if he was mildly alarmed he had forgotten some important date. "…No?" he said tentatively in the tone a man would use to ask his wife if he had forgotten an anniversary. "It's a Tuesday," she said simply. Tuesday is a special day for Kaidan and Shepard. PWP.


_Smut for Kaidan porn week on tumblr. Really. Smutty. Really. You should all be warned. This is the most racy thing I have ever written._

_Also features dominant!Kaidan, so um if you don't like the idea I wouldn't read._

_Post ME1 and before the opening scene of ME2._

* * *

Garrus, Shepard and Kaidan tore through a merc base, having detoured there after a data burst from Hackett calling for any Alliance ships in the vicinity to quell the merc problem brewing in the facility. They'd been harassing passing merchant ships near the planet and the Alliance had decided to take care of the problem. Shepard had reported to Hackett that the _Normandy_ would handle it, already in the area scanning for geth activity or any signs of trouble post Sovereign's defeat.

They'd mostly wiped out the facility, and were retreating. Shepard had ordered her men back now that the merc force had been crippled enough to teach them a lesson. The last of the force was angry, their whole business shut down, and they seemed to have rallied to drive them out of the facility as a token gesture of broken power. Shepard allowed them to drive her crew back, using a staggered retreat to pick off more of their force. The Alliance could send a larger squad later to clean up the residual if they still remained.

They weaved, dodging bullets and clearing hallways in an orderly fashion, each member responsible for the other's safety and covering each other with their weapons or biotics.

Garrus seemed to take great pleasure in the chance to get off the ship and engage in a firefight. It had been quiet, the Council having shuffled them off the Citadel to stop Shepard blathering about Reapers.

The turian grunted as he threw a grenade down the hallway the three of them had just cleared, and Shepard's eyes widened. It was way too close; there could be blow back of shrapnel.

Kaidan yanked her by the front of her armor, threw her into the wall too hard in his haste and pressed his larger body against hers as a living shield. She stood still, winded and terrified for a beat as the hallway exploded and a rush of heat ran over them. That grenade was modded with incendiaries, and far too close for the application Garrus had just explosively demonstrated. Fifty yards was supposed to be the minimum safe distance.

Bits of metal pinged off Kaidan's suit's kinetic barrier, shattered through it and imbedded themselves in the wall right beside Shepard's arm. She pulled her dazed brain back into the game and had the presence of mind to extend an arm past Kaidan and engulf Garrus in a biotic Barrier as Kaidan's own flared to life around the duo, protecting them.

Shepard screamed, "Garrus, you hot-headed asshole! Watch your targets!" over the cacophony of noise. The ex-C-SEC agent hunkered down on the floor, his talons over whatever passed as ears for a turian and said something she couldn't hear in return.

The mercs screamed as the shrapnel ripped into their bodies and Kaidan breathed as the noise died down, and pulled away from her.

The hallway was a mess; half of it blown out and gore dripping from the walls.

She straightened herself, touching her back for a moment to check for damage to her suit. Being thrown into a wall could sometimes damage the hardware or airlines, and even though the planet was fine to not wear helmets, she always liked to be aware of damage so the quartermaster could fix it in time for the next mission. She had no desire to suffocate the minute she walked out of the Mako on the next atmosphere-less planet, after all.

"Sorry, Shepard." Kaidan said with a stricken expression, knowing he had hurt her unintentionally. "I pulled you too hard; you were too close to the blast."

"It's fine," she waved off his apology, despite the urge to rub her sore back. "You probably saved me from a nasty wound. You ok? You weren't hit?"

He shook his head, and raised his gun, back on guard.

She spun, glaring at Garrus, "Look Garrus, I know you're glad to have some action and the Council is frustrating but wow, you almost got us pumped full of shrapnel!"

The turian's mandibles clicked guiltily and she knew he hadn't meant to put them in danger. "Sorry Shepard, I misjudged the distance. Won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Good work on taking them out though," she sighed and motioned for them to continue to bug out, sweat trickling down her back. All their faces were sweaty and sooty, covered in grime and evidence of toil. Kaidan had a cut on his cheek and his amber eyes were stark in his face. She was sure her lighter eyes would be vibrant on her dirt-marked skin.

They cleared the facility without further trouble, piling into the Mako and driving out into the sand dunes for pick up. Shepard settled into the backseat with Kaidan, glad Garrus volunteered to drive and she could finally catch her breath.

She squirmed in her seat, trying to fix the twinge in her back and mentally struggling to draft her report she would have to work on tonight for Hackett. Her eyes distantly settled on Kaidan's handsome face as he leaned his head back on the wall, his eyes closed and at apparent rest. A wicked thought occurred to her as she realized the day.

"Hey?" she said, grinning and he opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You know what day it is?"

Kaidan raised his eyebrows, as if he was mildly alarmed he had forgotten some important date.

"…No?" he said tentatively in the tone a man would use to ask his wife if he had forgotten an anniversary.

"It's a Tuesday," she said simply.

"So what's special-" his eyes widened and a slow, sly grin broke across his face as he remembered a Shepard Regulation she had made up for them.

Oral Sex Tuesdays.

"Oh. I had forgotten," his voice lowered and he leaned forward in the seat.

Shepard leaned forward too, putting them almost face to face and smiled seductively, "Well, I haven't," she whispered, his breath so close it puffed strands of her hair. His mouth with those full lips looked horribly enticing to her. "I think I'll take a shower when we get back. It would be a great shame if I forgot to lock the door to the locker room, wouldn't it?"

"It really would. Someone would have to come along and lock it for you."

Shepard giggled. "Aye, LT, they would."

"What are you two talking about back there?"

"Nothing, Garrus," she replied, smirking. "Just that Tuesday is my favorite day of the week."

"Who cares if it's Tuesday?" Garrus scoffed, turning in his seat to give the turian version of a frown. "I don't get it. You humans have weird traditions. On Palaven all the days of the week are treated the same."

Kaidan shook his head, his eyes bright and crinkled in a smile. "Oh, believe me Garrus. We have great traditions. You have no idea."

Garrus was just about to respond when the Mako lurched and made the seatbelts jerk painfully at their chests as it stopped the Mako's occupants sprawling to the floor.

"Garrus?"

He answered, "I think we hit something. Let me check it out."

"I'll help," Kaidan said and unbuckled his seatbelt.

The three bundled out of the vehicle, and it was quickly evident that a tire had blown out.

Shepard swore fiercely and kicked it, a sore foot her reward.

"It's an easy fix, Shepard," Garrus said, already grabbing his tools from the Mako compartment. "Won't take long."

"Great. Get on it, Garrus," she ordered and then climbed back into the Mako, to wait out of the hot sun and radio _Normandy _on the delay. Kaidan climbed in behind her after a few minutes, obviously chased off by Garrus. The turian got all fussy about someone working on his Mako and messing up his calibrations or tweaks.

She didn't mind when he sat next to her, a little bit too close to be entirely professional.

She turned to him, smiling shyly. "Hi."

"Hi there," he breathed and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face.

She slanted a quick look at the Mako's now closed door but she heard no movement from Garrus aside from the clank of tools.

"That trick back in the facility wasn't good, Kaidan," she frowned, thinking back to how he had put his own safety at risk to cover her.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But you were seconds away from having shrapnel blown into your face. Couldn't let it happen."

"You are so old-fashioned," she teased, brushing some dirt off his armor pauldron.

Kaidan's eyes flickered to the closed door and then to her lips. "Nope," he said and leaned in. "Not _all _the time."

His lips met her softer ones and she greedily deepened the kiss, opening her mouth under his to allow him access. She pressed closer on the cramped bench seating and his hand came around her back to pull her to him.

She was sure he hadn't meant to have so much heat in the kiss, maybe it was supposed to be just a quick one before Garrus finished outside but their earlier talk about what they had planned for when they got back to the _Normandy_ had obviously got him excited. His hand insistently tugged at the back of her armor as if wishing he could have her bare skin to stroke and he trailed hot kisses from her mouth to her neck, sending thrills of pleasure between her legs. Shepard moaned and threw her head back to allow him greater access, his warm breath becoming harsher.

"You need to be back on the _Normandy_ and wearing no clothes," he growled, and nipped the sensitive skin at the hollow of her throat.

Shepard threw all decorum out of the window at the timbre of his voice, so low and husky and crawled into his lap, slanting her mouth fully over his and making out like they were a couple of teenagers in the back of a transport. She could feel herself already slick for him, the promise of the privacy on the _Normandy_ an eternity away. Their suits were too hard and constrictive and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to take him into her mouth and let him have his way with her.

She gave him one last lingering kiss, threw another glance at the door and got down on her knees before him on the bench.

His eyes widened as she scrabbled at the fastenings to the lower half of his armor and he caught her hand.

Shepard smiled, and she knew that was her fox grin, all crooked teeth and bad intentions. "We have time," she soothed and stroked him through his armor, knowing he couldn't feel it much but the visual effect was enough.

"You're crazy," he half-laughed, amazed at her daring but he let her hand go.

"Tell me 'no' then and I'll sit back on that bench like a good girl."

He put up a token protest, "Garrus will be back any second."

She almost laughed too loudly when contrary to his words he started helping her take off his greaves.

"I'm good enough that Garrus won't be a problem, Lieutenant," she boasted and then yanked his armor down his legs to reveal his underclothes. He groaned in relief, his obvious arousal must have been uncomfortable in the constrictive armor.

Shepard wasted no time, pulled down his underwear and engulfed him in her mouth, her hands stroking his shaft.

She knew she would have to be quick, even with her boasting she knew blow jobs actually weren't her specialty and she would have to pull off some enthusiastic mouth work to get him off before Garrus came back. For some reason the knowledge that someone was waiting just outside and she could be caught with Kaidan's cock halfway down her throat just made it hotter, and she shifted slightly on the ground, rubbing her thighs together in a vain attempt at pleasuring herself. Her cheeks hollowed as she created a vacuum around him, and she bobbed her head gently but quickly.

His hand fisted in her hair, gathered the dark strands to one side of her neck and stroked them. "Shepard…please," he moaned as she licked from one end to the other and gently tongued at the slit, collecting the fluid gathering there like little drops of pearls. She enjoyed the way he begged for her, the bucking of his hips and the demanding hand in her hair urging her on. Kaidan Alenko losing control was a sight to see, and it was one of her favorite pastimes, gratified of all the people in the galaxy she was the one to make him lose it fastest.

Shepard hummed, the vibrations exciting him further. He was engorged and red and she knew he wouldn't be too much longer judging by how his eyes were squeezed shut, not even able to watch her work. He usually loved to look her in the eyes when she did this for him, and knew it drove her wild.

"Shepard…" he groaned again as she gently removed her mouth from him to press kisses to his balls, and then licked her way up again, blowing cooling breath on the wet salvia left behind on his cock to drive him wild. She laughed at his tortured expression, his eyes snapped open and wild.

She had just fully taken him in her mouth again to finally bring him off and put him out of his misery when there was a shuffling sound from outside and a triumphant, "Finished!"

She had never seen a more miserable expression on a man's face before as Shepard hastily took her mouth from him, wiped traces of pre-cum from around her lips and pulled his pants up for him in about two seconds flat.

She almost winced for him; he was far too big and hard to fit back in his armor with any degree of comfort.

"Shepard!" He swore and she almost giggled at how he leaned his head back on the wall, his whole body vibrating with frustration and pent up desire.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," he promised as Garrus climbed back in the driver seat, sending a quizzical expression Kaidan's way at how he flopped almost bonelessly on the seat.

Kaidan waved him off with, "Bit of heat stroke," and Shepard had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep the waiting quips from falling from her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, bursting with amusement despite her best efforts. She licked her lips and still tasted him there, slightly salty. She pouted deliberately, showing off her swollen lips as she sat down beside him again and the Mako lurched forward. Kaidan leaned forward as Garrus hummed a little as he drove and whispered to her ear, "I'm going to tease you right to the edge, Shep. And then only when you beg will I let you come, on _my_ terms."

Shepard felt thrills through her; she loved it when he got like that, his eyes so dark and so in charge. Relinquishing control to him sometimes in the bedroom was one of her favorite things she had discovered with him. He had a knack for giving orders, dominating her behind closed doors and then seamlessly slipping back into their respectful professional relationship.

She had barely ever been more turned on and risking all logic and reason she turned her head and kissed him again, letting him taste himself and just hoped Garrus wasn't looking back.

He pulled back after a moment, nipped teasingly at her lips that were shining from both his pre-release and his mouth's attention and said quietly but firm, "No, Shepard. You're gonna wait this time."

Shepard huffed, threw herself back in her seat, and crossed her arms, cursing Garrus' mechanical skills for giving her a sexually frustrated boyfriend who, in turn, took great pleasure in frustrating her.

Kaidan didn't say another word or even look at her the whole trip, but she couldn't help squirming in her seat, wondering how he could stand to be so hard when she was already going half mad from desire and he hadn't even touched her yet.

As soon as the _Normandy_ safely let the Mako roll into the cargo bay she was out and heading for the shower, barking to Pressly as she passed him that she was off-duty for the next few hours. She shared one meaningful look with Kaidan and then slammed the sign on the locker room door that said 'occupied' but carefully neglected to lock it behind her.

She'd barely got her armor off before he burst in, locked the door and stalked towards her like a proud lion hunting a gazelle.

Shepard giggled, playfully backing away from him.

"Shepard, you've been a bad, bad woman," he rasped.

"Have I now?"

"Yes," he said, pinned her to the wall, stripped off the rest of her underclothes so she was naked, pulled off his gloves and slipped his fingers between her legs, stroking her soft folds. Her now bare and free breasts rubbed tantalizing against his still armor-clad chest, the rough texture both pain and pleasure. His fingers echoed that feeling against her sensitive nipples as his calloused trigger-finger ghosted over her clit. He pulled her hair back, baring her throat to him and kissed her there, suckling gently so as not to leave marks but add to the heat coiling in her belly.

Yes, she thought, never leave visible marks. Whatever would the Alliance have to say about _this_ as he fingered her in their state-of-the-art warship's locker room?

"Kaidan…" she breathed to the air, the whoosh of the air cycle her only answer. She widened her stance to give him greater access, and finally he pushed into her, her walls clamping around him.

"You should say please, Shepard. It's only polite."

"Fuck being polite. You need to fuck me, LT."

He withdrew his finger from inside her, and traced through her folds gently, smearing her wetness. He then gripped her hips, leaving glistening wet marks behind and rubbed his clothed erection against her bare stomach.

She took the opportunity to press her lips to his, almost bruising-hard and then pawed at his armor, trying to get him out of it. Kaidan seemed to have the same idea and pulled it all off in lightning quick minutes as she stood there, nipples hard in the cool air.

She felt a thrill at finally having him completely naked in front of her, their armor tossed on the floor carelessly. She noted with a smug smirk that he was still painfully hard, and licked her lips as he gave himself a few short, sharp strokes. She thought maybe he would take her against the wall, like they enjoyed sometimes. He would hold her up, his hands under her thighs as he pounded into her and kissed her simultaneously.

This time though he guided her over to the bench used to sit on or hang clothes and bent her over it. She grinned, surprised. They didn't often do it this way, preferring to see each other's faces. But it seemed like he had run out of all patience. She widened her legs, bending further, her breasts pressed against the bench as he guided himself, just nudging her entrance.

When he didn't go all the way, just teased her by gently rubbing up and down her slit, she whined, "Kaidan, stop fucking around."

"Nope," he laughed huskily, clearly enjoying himself.

Shepard moaned, rested her head on her arms and cursed Garrus to hell for ruining Kaidan's blow job so much that he saw fit to torture her now. She wanted him so badly, to have him inside her while she was so wet and ready and had done so since she had first realized that today was her precious Tuesday.

He seemed to take pity on her then and to her surprise gave one quick thrust, burying himself to the hilt immediately. She yelped in surprise and pleasure but he didn't give her time to adjust, just set a brutal pace, focused on his own release. Shepard panted, enjoying it, feeling too long repressed desire in the snap of his hips, the heat as his hard length slid into her again and again, slick with her juices. His hands gripped her hips almost painfully hard, and she ground against him, urging him deeper and harder, not minding her normally quiet LT letting go with her. His palms smoothed over her ass almost gently, as if in apology for his rough pace, but she moaned to show him she liked it and not to slow.

His moans started to fill the room, his pace becoming more erratic, one long thrust in and then withdrawing slowly only to pound lightning fast back into her warm, slick heat. He didn't wait for her orgasm, and she gasped as he bucked jerkily against her, buried deep inside and spilled his release, her name on his tongue.

Kaidan pressed open-mouthed kisses to her back, bent over her and stayed sheathed inside her as he slowly softened. Shepard panted, the warm release inside her begging for her own to follow, her clit throbbing and swollen for attention. His hands left her hips, and almost reverently traced the moles and freckles on her back, moved over her belly, stroking, and then flicked her clit lightly drawing a whimper from her. But he didn't linger there, moving his hands up to cup her breasts, rolling a nipple.

"Kaidan, you're gonna make me cry," she almost sobbed, wanting him to fix her, to let her follow him off the edge. She could feel his release start to leak from around where they were still joined and shifted trying to make him help her.

He pulled out then, let her stand straight, and kissed her mouth gently, his hands cupping her face. It was everything their previous bout of lovemaking wasn't: intimate, gentle and without that urgent heat but with just as much passion somehow.

Then he left her standing there shakily, turned on the shower and then guided her under its warm spray, just the temperature she liked. Silently, he grabbed a facecloth and shower gel and began cleaning her, removing the sweat and the grime from the mission and their joining. He paid special attention to her breasts and she thought if he didn't let her come soon she would go mad from the desire.

He was awful and she suddenly regretted ever giving him that blow job if this was her punishment. No woman deserved a man like that to deny her such pleasure after taking her so far. He kissed her again and she tasted water droplets, desire and _Kaidan_ and almost shoved him away in a pout. If he wouldn't fuck her properly, well she would never fuck him again, she thought with a childish twist of pettiness. Her inner, actual mature woman who wore the 'Commander' mask chided her and whispered traitorously that she could never do that, not even in a joking way, because she'd gone and made the worst mistake of her life and fallen in love.

Shepard told herself to shut up. She would love who she loved and damn the consequences.

Kaidan smiled at her gently, secrets and love in his eyes, and got to his knees before her, the water from the shower flattening his hair. Well aware of her superior ability to balance, he lifted one leg over his shoulder, leaving her to clutch the wall for purchase and then put his mouth between her legs to tongue her clit.

Shepard sobbed with relief, her eyes squeezing shut. Finally. He was going to give her what she wanted, her lesson learned not to start what she couldn't finish.

His tongue gently traced her inner lips, and then pushed inside her and she moaned, loud and long, raking a hand through his hair, holding him to her. She wondered if he could taste himself there and if he liked it. Judging by his grunts of approval, he did. She briefly opened her eyes to watch as his lips erotically glistened with his previous release and her own excitement.

She knew she wouldn't last long, already so stimulated so when he finally moved his mouth back up and gave one gentle but insistent lick over her clit, then put his whole mouth over it and sucked in a way that said he had lots of practice at it, she came apart around him, her mind lost.

She thought that she might have been saying his name over and over but she wasn't sure. There was a roaring in her ears, heat exploding from her core to spread through all her limbs. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, the one thrown over his shoulders even making him shake. Surprisingly, there were tears slipping down her face, but not from any sadness, just raw relief and pleasure.

Her eyes squeezed shut, not able to look at his dark head bent at her anymore for fear she would burst into tears for how much she loved him. There were stars behind her eyes and she let herself travel there in the blackness and pin pricks of light. There was sheer joy in her body and the pull of her muscles still contracting in orgasm were a vehicle to lose herself. Something tugged deep inside her and she didn't know how to handle the rush of emotions for him, she couldn't even put a name to them.

That stupid man would be the death of her. Who knew that her quiet and unassuming lieutenant would be like a sex god in the sack? Thank fuck, she thought, that she hadn't known this before they defeated Saren and got their shore leave or she would have spent her days in bed with him instead of fighting for galactic life.

Eventually, after lapping gently at her as she came slowly down from her high, he stood. She looked up at him, smiling languidly as he wrapped his arms around her under the warm spray, his taller and wider bulk dwarfing her.

"So, Oral Sex Tuesday has been a resounding success this week, I take it?" he murmured sleepily to her wet hair.

Shepard blinked water droplets from her eyelashes and wrapped her arms around him, wishing they could be even closer. She hoped the crew area would be clear enough for her to sneak him into her cabin and let her sleep with him curled around her. Just in case, though, she tried to savor their post-coital closeness here in the shower. If they were unlucky this would be the last time she could be alone with him today, their duties pulling them apart.

"I think that you are a sneaky little master of this day of the week," she responded and clutched him tighter, her breasts pressed against him and his heartbeat under her ear as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Shepard."

She sighed, happy and content and sleepy and mumbled back, "And I love you too. You're still completely evil though."

"Not me who left a guy hanging in a Mako," he protested, laughing, his happy rumble vibrating through her whole body.

"Point taken, ok? Geez. I thought I had you covered but I guess my blow jobs need a little work," she said, giggling helplessly. She didn't think until her dying day she would forget that almost bereft expression on his face. "Gal tries to do something nice for once."

"Mm hmm. You're too nice to me then, you should be mean."

"Nah. Wouldn't wanna make my poor LT cry from heartbreak."

Shepard shut her eyes, warm spray on her back and the man she loved holding her in his arms. She didn't want it to ever end.


End file.
